


LO PROMETIDO

by LunaAzul923



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, stony - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaAzul923/pseuds/LunaAzul923
Summary: Steve vuela directamente a Nueva York al enterarse por Natasha que Tony, su expareja, guardaba un secreto que casi pierde en siberia, el dolor de fallarle a alguien a quien juraste amar es un golpe mas helado que el hielo de donde salio. Tony lleva entre sus brazos aquella promesa de un futuro mejor. ¿podrá Steve recuperar su futuro?





	1. Chapter 1

los ruidos del piso inferior lo hicieron despertar de su agradable sueño, se tallo los ojos algo perezoso y quiso volver a dormir pero los pasos extra llamaron su atención

Tony había dejado a Rhodey en la sala de rehabilitación solo a pedido de su amigo quien muy decidido le dijo que aveces necesitaba hacerlo sin ayuda de nadie y que era mejor que el descansase un poco y mas ahora, así que haciendo un poco de berrinche acepto al final. las voces extrañas llamaron su atención así que como pudo se agacho lentamente a tomar las pantuflas para no andar descalzo, con paso lento y apoyando una mano en su cintura se aventuro a bajar.

al principio las voces se oían cual discusión en susurros y por mas que Tony quiso agudizar su audición no pudo, al estar mas cerca es que ya pudo oír claramente como Rhodey hablaba con toda seriedad y molestia

-tu ya no tienes ningún derecho de ni siquiera preguntar por el- mascullo el moreno a alguien.

Tony paro un momento solo para suspirar , acaricio cierta parte de su cuerpo mientras susurraba "ya, ya cariño"

-coronel, no es momento para peleas, es algo que ellos dos tienen que resolver y mas ahora- la inconfundible voz de Natasha daba presencia y Tony trago saliva. era desconcertante tener a la pelirroja en su torre luego de los problemas pasados, la creyó lejos junto con los demás fujitivos, junto con... el.

habían muchas cosas pasando rápidamente por la cabeza de stark, confusión, incertidumbre y miedo... NO, miedo era algo que se resistía a sentir, el era Anthony Edward Stark y para el, los miedos no existen. si sobrevivió a Siberia no habría nada que lo asustase ahora y mas cuando tenia que ser fuerte por alguien que pronto llegaría.

tomo aire y poniendo su cara mas decidida y orgullosa entro a la habitación

-que no saben que un omega en espera debe...!!!

-me arrodillare ante el si es nece...!!!

las palabras de Tony y del otro integrante en ese grupo salieron al mismo tiempo y callaron igual, el castaño quedo petrificado ante la imagen frente suya. sabia que Natasha y alguien mas estaban con Rhodey, pero jamas imagino que la otra persona seria Steve, el mismo Steve que amo, el mismo Steve que juro ante dios que lo amaría por siempre, el mismo Steve al que entrego su corazón y el mismo Steve quien termino rompiendoselo y abandonándolo aquel frió día.

por mero impulso el menudo abrazo su vientre de manera rápida y Steve contemplo miedo el aquellos bellos ojos chocolate, mas cuando su vista viajo al sur pudo ver el enorme vientre de gestación en etapa casi final y sintió sus latidos acelerarse. era real, la noticia que le proporciono Natasha de que Tony estaba gestando era real. el mismo instante en el que la ahora rubia le había contado eso fue que decidido e imparable había tomado el primer quinjet wakandiano que encontró y fue en búsqueda de la verdad  
y ahora frente a el, contemplaba al dueño de su alma, aquel por quien su vida había perdido sentido cuando se alejo de su lado, aquel por quien día y noche se reprochaba la falta a su voto eterno.  
no hubo un instante en el que los ojos dolidos de Tony no atormentaran su mente y su conciencia, no hubo día que en la soledad de su refugio no llorara por el arrepentimiento y la vergüenza de los daños causados a un ser tan especial como Tony.

Steve dio lentos pasos contemplando al castaño pero al mismo tiempo Tony retrosedio con temor desviando la mirada dolida, las lagrimas de Steve fueron derramadas cual penitencia y antes de pedir el primer perdón, Tony soltó un quejido adolorido abrazando mas su abultado vientre, steve se alarmo, Rhodey camino a paso robotico para sostener al castaño al igual de Natasha y solo se pudo oir de Tony

"el bebe ya viene" junto a otro quejido.


	2. CAPITULO 2

Los minutos que duraron desde la torre al hospital fueron de gritos, llanto y pelea.  
apenas Tony había lanzado el segundo jadeo, Steve se apresuró a cargarlo con delicadeza siendo dirigidos por Rhodey hacia el auto más cercano. Natasha tomo el volante mientras Steve acomodo al menor en el asiento trasero, Stark lanzaba alaridos más constantes puesto que las contracciones se iban intensificando. Todos sabían que el tiempo era crucial en estas circunstancias ya que los partos en omegas machos necesariamente tenían que ser por cesárea. en el calor del momento el castaño ni se dio cuenta que la mano que estrujaba fuertemente para menguar su dolor era la del rubio, Rhodey trataba de tranquilizarlo limpiándole el sudor con la camiseta que llego a coger.

Steve estaba robotizado, solo miraba con gran preocupación a Tony sin quejarse por su lastimada mano, a cada gritito o siseo del menor, él ponía la cara de miedo sin saber que más hacer, las lágrimas que veía salir de los ojos chocolates le causaban desesperación al no saber cómo calmarlas.

-Rhodey no puedo, no...ya no puedo- siseaba el hombre mientras su amigo lo consolaba y le animaba a aguantar un poco más.

-vamos Tones, solo un poco más ya casi estamos cerca

-Tony amor, resiste por...

-HAY TU YA CÁLLATE MALDITA PALETA- grito el castaño a la par que recibía una nueva contracción- MALDICIÓN AHH!! ¡VOY A MATARTE, TENDRÉ AL BEBE Y LUEGO VOY A MATARTE LO AHHH!!! ¡LO JURO MALDITA SEA, TE ARRANCARE EL PENE INMUNDO Y TRAIDOR AHHH ANIMAL!!!

Manotazos, zarpazos, jalada de rubios cabellos, fueron dadas por parte del parturiento, quien con cada contracción se desfogaba furioso con el ex fugitivo.  
al llegar al hospital la cosa no fue distinta puesto que apenas el auto se estaciono y los paramédicos acercaban la silla de ruedas, Steve nuevamente tomaba en brazos al castaño pasando de largo a los presentes y llevarlo el mismo a que atendieran la emergencia dentro.

-tiempo de contracciones? - pregunto rápidamente la enfermera

-Cada 3 a 4 minutos- respondió el coronel quien parecía ser el único que llevaba las cosas de manera calmada puesto que hasta ni Natasha sabía qué hacer en estos casos y no que se diga del capitán que en estos momentos ni sabía dónde estaban sus pies y cabeza solo corriendo torpemente al lado de la camilla.

-desea que le administremos epidural?

-no, el planeo un parto libre de far...

-¡DROGAS, QUIERO TODAS LAS MALDITAS DROGAS POSIBLES, DIOS ME ESTOY PARTIENDO!!! ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS!!! UFFF UFFF, no, a ti no Rhodey, AHHHH LOS ODIO A TODOS!!!- los gritos del omega se oyeron en casi todo el hospital rompiendo el record si es que hubiera alguno.

el equipo médico lo ingreso a la sala de operaciones que había sido habilitada rápidamente al enterarse que quien venía en camino no era nada más ni nada menos que el dueño de industrias Stark. El medico a cargo de forma inmediata freno el paso a los presentes e informo que solo una persona podía ingresar a la sala, en el momento Steve dio un paso adelante y antes de decir algo, se escuchó el grito del castaño desde dentro.

-TE AHORCARE CON EL CORDÓN UMBILICAL SI TE ATREVES A QUERER ENTRAR TU INFELIZ!!- y la intención del rubio fue frenada. El medico solo soltó un suspiro cansado, nadie estaba preparado para atender a tan exigente paciente- RHODEY POR FAVOR- llamo con voz lastimera esto último, el menor un poco más calmado por la anestesia que se le estaba brindando.

El doctor cerro un poco la puerta para hablar con los presentes

-sería más recomendable que el otro padre del bebe sea el que ingrese a la sala con el omega parturiento ya que el necesita las feromonas de su pareja para poder relajarlo y evitar mayores inconvenientes- la cara de todos se mostraba extrañados. Como decirle al doctor que justamente el otro padre del bebe es quien causaba el estado de molestia del omega, el medico al comprender el silencio y la disyuntiva, propuso algo más neutral- solo porque es un caso de emergencia dejare que dos personas pasen, lo más importante es no incomodar al paciente, el señor Rhodey puede ingresar para acompañar al señor Stark mientras que dejare que el otro padre de niño ingrese solo para liberar feromonas que tranquilicen la labor de parto-Rogers alzo la mirada con decisión y agradecimiento con el médico, Rhodey solo suspiro pero supo que era lo mejor, aun con la negativa de Tony, él sabía que muy a pesar de todo solo Steve y sus feromonas alfa podrían tranquilizar al castaño.

Todo fue más rápido de lo que creyeron, Tony tomo la mano de su amigo para desahogar su temor sintiéndose más relajado, creyendo que la anestesia estaba haciendo su trabajo pero no se dio cuenta que Steve un poco apartado y casi en la puerta veía todo el suceso liberando feromonas alfa para su omega, tenía las enormes ganas de ir y ser el quien calmara a Tony con sus palabras y no Rhodey, quería besar la frente del castaño mientras le brindaba palabras de aliento pero sabía que eso complicaría más las cosas, no pudo evitar ser inundado por los recuerdos buenos y malos de todo este tiempo y nuevamente se castigó mentalmente por sus acciones. No, ya no tenía el derecho de tomar la mano del menor. Apretó sus manos en puños por la culpa y el dolor que esto causaba y no se dio cuenta del tiempo transcurrido cuando de pronto el fuerte llanto de bebe lo saco de su penitencia, sus ojos se enfocaron en lo más hermoso que había podido ver durante toda su vida.

-Es un niño!!- dijo el doctor y todo el mundo se detuvo para Tony y Steve

Ese día había marcado un antes y un después en la vida de ambos.


	3. CAPITULO 3

-2,500 kg, no puedo creer que esta pequeña cosita haya estado dentro de mí hace tan sólo unas horas Rhodey- mencionó el castaño con una Inevitable sonrisa y ojos llenos de felicidad.

Tony ya se encontraba estable recuperándose en la habitación del hospital, hace apenas unos minutos la enfermera le había traído a su hermoso bebé. Rhodey los observaba compartiendo la felicidad de su amigo.

\- sí bueno, parece muy pequeño considerando quien es el otro padre - mencionó viendo como el pequeño daba tiernos gorgoteos con su boquita, tony soltó un bufido al escuchar lo último pero lo dejó pasar volteando los ojos y besando la pequeña mano de la criatura - amigo hay otra situación qué debes arreglar, se que es un tema difícil pero...

\- cuando me dijeron que estaba gestando el mismo día qué trataban mis heridas luego de lo de siberia- interrumpió el castaño- también me dijeron que había tenido mucha suerte de no perderlo luego de todos los golpes que recibí en batalla. Yo no creo en dioses, soy un hombre de ciencia; pero para mí, el que mi bebé estuviera a salvo fue un milagro, Peter es mi pequeño milagro Rhodey.

Rhodey sabía cuál importante era el pequeño niño para Tony, puesto qué fue él, junto con pepper quienes ayudaron en casi todo el embarazo del millonario, también fue testigo de como su amigo había cambiado totalmente su estilo de vida para la llegada de su bebé. No quería incomodar al castaño con temas delicados como la presencia de Rogers, pero teniendo al Capitán parado tras la puerta a la espera de una oportunidad de poder hablar con el genio y conocer a su hijo, no sabía qué hacer.

\- tienes todo el encanto stark cariño- le dijo Tony a su bebé mientras le limpiaba la salivita que derramaba el menor. Y tú- se dirigió a su amigo- ya quita esa cara de abuelo preocupon, sé que Rogers está allá afuera y también sé que muere por entrar y hará todo lo posible por hacerlo, es inevitable. Aún cuando yo no perdone su traición y prefiriera que siguiera lejos, Peter es un tema aparte. No puedo Quitarle a mi hijo el derecho de conocer a su otro padre, no soy el gran egoísta que todos piensan- respondió tratando de sonreír.

\- la paternidad te sienta muy bien- le correspondió la sonrisa

Por otro lado en el pasillo del hospital, se encontraba el capitán de brazos cruzados tratando de parecer tranquilo pero todos sabían que estaba muerto de nervios. Natasha se acercó a él con una sonrisa de lado palmeandole la espalda

\- felicidades nuevo papá- el rubio le devolvió una mirada entre sorprendido y extrañado, después de todo el que lo llamarán papá por primera vez era algo nuevo. Rápidamente steve agachó la vista y se tornó algo triste.

\- lo merezco?, de verdad crees que merezco el título de padre?. hace un día ni siquiera sabía del embarazo de Tony, si tú no me lo hubieras dicho ni siquiera sabría de la existencia de mi hijo, y yo qué hice durante todo este tiempo?; sólo le mandé una miserable carta y no me digne ni siquiera a buscarlo, sigo siendo el mismo cobarde Nat.

\- vamos Steve, ya no te atormentes más, el pasado no se puede cambiar pero el presente aun está en tus manos, dime, ¿que harás por resolverlo?

la plática fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y observaron cómo el coronel salía de la habitación de Tony. El Moreno dirigió sus pasos hacia los presentes mientras mantenía la mirada dura para Rogers

\- realmente me sorprende el no ver a la gente de Ross apuntando sus cabezas en este momento, pero intuyo que tal vez el rey T'challa tiene algo que ver. No deseo qué me diga nada capitán porque soy capaz de aplastar mi puño en su cara, las cosas que tengas qué decir, dígaselas primero a Tony. Iré por ropa para el bebé, con todo el alboroto olvide traer la maleta preparada- el Moreno se retiró dando el mudo permiso para que el rubio pudiera entrar a la habitación

Si antes se pensaba que Steve estaba nervioso pues ahora lo estaba mucho más. una mezcla de emociones subió desde su estómago y se acunó en su pecho haciendo retumbar los latidos de su corazón. Tras esa puerta estaban los seres más importantes en su vida y sabía que todas las palabras que dijera definirían su destino.

Tony acercó más la carita de su bebé hacia si mismo para llenarlo de besitos, estaba encantado por su niño y no quería despegarse de él para nada, el pequeño daba pequeños gimoteos y balbuceos al sentir las cálidas caricias.  
El momento de ternura se detuvo cuando el castaño diviso la puerta de su habitación siendo abierta dando paso a steve. La Primera acción del genio fue cubrir a Peter con su mantita y a pegarlo un poco más a su pecho.

Steve dio unos pasos dentro y se detuvo a una distancia prudente, aún los nervios y la culpa frenaban sus acciones para con tony.

\- sólo Siéntate aquí quieres?- le señaló una silla casi al lado de su cama. El rubio dio pasos casi robóticos y se acomodó en el lugar.El ambiente estaba un poco raro y algo pesado, Tony soltó un suspiro y empezó con lo inevitable.– quiero aclarar que todo esto lo hago por él, no por ti ni por mí, es sólo por él- dejó en claro ante todo refiriéndose a su bebé.

El rubio agachó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza, Tony no pudo evitar verlo como a un niño a quien acababan de regañar. En un punto imagino que su encuentro con Rogers sería de gritos y peleas, tenía tanto que reclamarle y desahogarse pero muy por el contrario ahora se sentía en paz puesto que el sólo ver la tranquila respiración de su bebé que comenzaba a dormirse le brindaba una paz que creyó perdida.


	4. CAPITULO 4

-aun y con todo el suero del super soldado, el Steve Rogers de hace 70 años vale mas que yo- el rubio unió sus manos para intentar detener el temblor que la culpa causaba en su cuerpo aun sin poder levantar la mirada, cada palabra mencionada era muy dura pero la sentía tan merecida para sí mismo en esos momentos que el dolor era lo de menos– el único quien al final aparentaba ser un héroe resulte siendo yo.

El pequeño bulto entre los brazos del genio se removió incómodo ante las palabras oídas, aun cuando tal ves ni siquiera las entendiera.  
Tony estuvo apunto de interrumpir al ojiazul pero desistió mientras empezaba a arrullar con tiernos susurros al infante. Steve levanto un poco la mirada mientras una triste sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostros ante tal escena.

-desde que salí del hielo lo único que he hecho es arruinar tu vida Tony...

-YA BASTA- las palabras habían salido firmes aun cuando no fueron en un tono fuerte para no incomodar mas a Peter quien amenazaba con soltarse a llorar- no te deje entrar solo para que me sueltes todo ese rollo de conflicto de existencia Rogers.

-PERO QUE MAS PUEDO DECI...- una mirada furiosa por parte del genio detuvo todo tono elevado soltado por el rubio, quien de inmediato se dio cuenta que el bebé empezaba a gimotear y bajo el volumen de su voz-... que mas te puedo decir. Lo primero que hice al conocerte fue tratarte de una forma prejuiciosa, juzgando todas tus acciones creyéndome con el derecho a hacerlo y aun a pesar de eso, tu me diste la oportunidad de tener un hogar; me brindaste tu vida y me brindaste tu amor de una manera desinteresada, yo sólo tome tus sentimientos creyéndome con el derecho a hacerlo y aún cuando me brindaste todo de ti, yo te fallé, te fallé como esposo y como amigo. no puedo retractarme el haber querido salvar a Bucky, pero si me arrepiento de la forma del como lo hice. y Aún cuando tontamente pensé qué era lo mejor para ti ocultarte lo de tus padres, al final era sólo yo tratando de camuflar mi cobardía.

las acciones del millonario estaban entre calmar el llanto del bebé y mirar de forma sorprendida al Rubio. era un poco difícil manejar el momento para Tony puesto que se daba cuenta que toda esta situación afectaba al cachorro de manera evidente y eso Lo ponía más ansioso, pero también sabía que este momento era necesario y Que Steve no estaría tranquilo hasta soltar todo lo que llevara adentro.

– ya, ya mi amor tranquilo, sé que es fastidioso escuchar el fósil que tenemos aquí pero te prometo que todo estará bien– trato de aligerar el ambiente para calmar al cachorro causando también una mirada contrariada del Rubio quién jamás se imaginó sentir al castaño tan calmado en un momento como éste.

Muchas cosas en Tony habían cambiado para la perspectiva de Steve, creyó que ante la situación los reclamos serían más que evidente y hasta venía preparado para agachar la cabeza y aceptar todo insulto por parte del genio, pero muy por el contrario el castaño estaba ahí, tratando de sobrellevar las cosas y crear un ambiente tranquilo por el bebé.  
Se dio el tiempo de llevar su mirada hacia la criatura y algo en él también pareció calmarse. el bebé sin duda era el vivo retrato del millonario, con esa mata de pelo castaño, esa naricita pequeña y respingada, y esas Muecas de berrinche que ponía al llorar. una sonrisa se albergó en su rostro inevitablemente, el cachorro sin duda traía Paz para todos.

– es enserio Steve, no te deje entrar Para eso– insistió el menor mientras arrullaba con lentos movimientos al bebé quién poco a poco se iba calmando– no voy a negar que durante meses sólo quería acabarte y arruinar tu vida tanto como creí que habías arruinado la mía, pero luego me di cuenta que no fue así, o al menos no del todo.  
Aquella vez reaccioné mal, claro que lo sé, pero era inevitable. muchas veces me puse a pensar que si eso hubiera ocurrido en otras circunstancias tal vez todo Hubiera sido diferente, quién sabe...– tony dirigió su vista hacia el rubio quien lo miraba atento– fueron meses algo difíciles pero la primera vez que lo sentí moverse dentro de mi– dijo refiriéndose al bebé– supe que había llegado algo más importante que toda la rabia y rencor que llevaba dentro. Él fue mi nuevo comienzo.– tony regresó sus labios para besar la cabecita del menor mientras éste bostezaba de forma tierna.

El cerebro del rubio procesaba aquella imagen que jamás se le borraría de su mente por lo que le quedará de vida. Su hijo siendo acunado en los brazos de Tony era una vista con la cual podía morir en paz si así sucediera.  
Recordó las palabras de su amiga y por fin lo comprendió, tal vez no podría cambiar el pasado, pero en sus manos estaba construir un nuevo futuro.   
Aún sin que el castaño se diera cuenta, steve se paró y se acercó más a Tony y de manera sorpresiva colocó su frente sobre el hombro del genio.

– sé que no quieres que haga esto, pero por Dios que necesito hacerlo. Tony perdón, de verdad, te pido perdón– la Voz del rubio se resquebrajó ante la última oración y el genio sintió claramente las lágrimas que derramaba el soldado.

– no puedo decirte que ya lo haya superado y claramente aún no puedo puedo confiar en ti, pero ya no deseo vivir en el rencor.– el soldado levantó la mirada y pudo ver en los ojos de Tony verdadera paz.– quieres intentar cargarlo?– dijo sorpresivamente cortando el momento profundo.

–yo...– steve dudaba en aceptar tal propuesta, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, el bebé era tan pequeño y parecía tan frágil qué temía lastimarlo pero la mirada expectante de Tony lo ponía contra la pared–...de verdad puedo hacerlo?– El genio afirmó moviendo la cabeza algo divertido ante el miedo ridículo del mayor.

Con delicadeza el bebé fue entregado a los brazos de su otro padre. steve tragó saliva cuando sintió el Cachorro removerse pero siguiendo las instrucciones de Tony, pudo acomodar al menor en su pecho aún cuando esté gimoteo un poco por el cambio de posición

–shh, shh. hola bebé, tranquilo, soy...–miro nuevamente al castaño quién le sonrió–...soy papá.

–Peter, se llama Peter– le dijo calmadamente el genio mientras lo ayudaba a cubrir al niño con su mantita. el soldado no pudo contener la dicha al oír por primera vez el nombre que tenía su hijo

–es un bello nombre– halagó mientras se sentaba al lado de Tony

–Peter Benjamín, claro que es hermoso, obviamente porque lo escogi yo– se alabó a sí mismo causando una sonrisa en el ojiazul quien sentía que había extrañado tanto eso del castaño– Peter Benjamín Rogers Stark, es un grandioso nombre para este bebé– sonrió sin notar el como Steve lo miraba sorprendido.

–Tony, tú y yo...nosotros...– dijo de forma algo torpe sintiendo su corazón palpitar

ahora fue el turno del castaño de mirar sorprendido a steve pero rápidamente agachó la mirada de forma triste y sólo negó con la cabeza, dando por comprendido que algunas cosas no serían lo que fueron en antaño (almenos por ahora).

Todo era reciente y las heridas aún estaban frescas por así decirlas, comprendió que por ahora para Tony lo más importante era su bebé, no debía apresurar nada y debía dejar que las cosas siguieran su cauce natural.

Si dentro de él, de verdad deseaba recuperar a su familia, primero tenía que demostrar con acciones cuánto amor sentía por Tony y por su hijo y cuánto estaba dispuesto a manejar por el bien del futuro que deseaba tener y ofrecer.


	5. EPILOGO

[Solo la historia es de mi autoria, los personajes son propiedad de Marvel, este fic es solo con fines meramente fangirleros]

3 AÑOS DESPUÉS

El sonido de quinjet aterrizando fue seguido por los apresurados pasos del alfa, las botas militares saltaron con avidez despidiéndose de los demás con la mano al aire antes de correr y tomar rápidamente su motocicleta. Ni siquiera Nick Fury y sus preguntas del cómo había ido la misión pudieron detener la prisa del alfa, el moreno solo negó fastidiado pero entendió la prioridad del contrario y una mueca de sonrisa se le formo.

La velocidad del vehículo estaba a un pelo de rebasar el límite, las luces de los semáforos eran cruzadas en el preciso ámbar y aquel mensaje en su celular no hacían mas que hacerlo sudar frio— Tony...— murmuro ansioso cuando a fuerza tuvo que esperar el alto que un policía dio al dirigir el tráfico por un semáforo malogrado. A veces se le pasaba por la mente el arrancar su moto haciendo oídos sordos ante la autoridad pero debía controlarse ya que siendo él el capitán américa debía ser un ejemplo de buenas virtudes, aunque pensándolo bien, ¿Quién le diría algo?, ¿Quién le diría algo al mismísimo capitán américa?; Tal vez y estaban en una emergencia y necesitaba llegar rápido, pensaría el policía. Atino a morder un poco sus labios al recordar un detalle, ya no era solo el capitán américa, ahora también era algo mucho más que eso, era padre.

Ciertamente el tener un niño a quien debías explicar más tarde el que las leyes y los derechos eran lo que mantenía el orden era aquello que lo frenaba de hacer tonterías. Peter podía mirarlo con aquellos bellos y grandes ojos castaños para bombardearlo con preguntas del porque no se deben romper reglas y él tenía que tener la conciencia tranquila para responder las cuestiones del curioso cachorro, distintivo marca Stark el querer saciar su curiosidad siempre.

Tomo la ruta rápida por calles desconocidas, todo por un motivo, estaría muerto si llegaba tarde a dicho lugar y encontrándose en una posición donde cada punto sumaba, no estaba en sus planes perder.

dejo rápidamente su motocicleta estacionada para correr con apuro, sus ojos buscaban desesperados su destino, el corazón latiéndole a mil, era peor que estar en la adrenalina de una misión peligrosa, era algo más grande porque el objetivo tenia poderosos artilugios para hacer que se arrepintiera toda su vida si es que le fallaba la promesa que le había hecho.

Con desesperación tomo la manija de la puerta entrando y buscando con la mirada al especie de juez que lo juzgaría al final, Corrió hacia esa persona tomando el asiento rápidamente junto a él para acto seguido soltar todo el aire contenido por la ansiedad y cansancio.

—llegas tarde

—pero...

—dos minutos tarde— sentencio la figura sentada de brazos y piernas cruzadas al lado suyo

—lo lamento, fue una misión terrible— suspiro resignado y cansado apoyando todo su peso en el respaldar de la butaca

—Natasha me acaba de contar que ganaron, así que no creo que fuese tan terrible— comento con una mueca de sonrisa tratando de ocultarla—te lo dejare pasar, solo porque ganaron y porque Peter aun no sale a escena

—Tony...— sonrió el rubio

Y las luces del pequeño anfiteatro se apagaron para dar inicio al grato evento, la gente empezó a aplaudir ante la espera y aquel tintineo de campanitas daba inicio al espectáculo de la tarde.

La maestra salió cantando suavemente para acomodarse en una esquina dando inicio a una fila de niños disfrazados de peculiares formas. Lunas, nubes y estrellas adornaban la tarima con graciosos pasitos descoordinados pero adorables para la vista de todos los espectadores.

Cuando la letra de la canción menciono a una estrella, apareció en el escenario un pequeño castañito disfrazado de dicho cuerpo celeste, su cabeza era lo único que sobresaltaba del disfraz dando vueltas y graciosos movimientos mientras reía de manera adorable frente a todos.

Tony salto de su asiento aplaudiendo eufórico a su bebé quien al ver a sus dos padres salto también agitando sus manitas cubiertas con el disfraz.  
El rubio sonrió avergonzado ante lo eufórico que se mostraba el castaño que poco le faltaba para silbar a chiflidos, aunque también él estaba feliz de poder ver la actuación en la obra escolar de su pequeño y único hijo.

Cuando la presentación llego a su término ambos padres se dirigieron tras bambalinas para buscar al pequeño castañito quien junto a su maestra y compañeritos sonreía feliz por haber hecho una buena actuación.

—papi!!!— salto de emoción viendo a Tony entrar y rápidamente se dejó cargar por este, quien beso sus cabellos y lo lleno de mimos, seguido suyo entro Steve quien acaricio los suaves rulos castaños del cachorro— pops si vino!!— grito extasiado soltando tiernas risotadas al tener a sus dos padres con él.

El día fue estupendo, ambos padres llevaron al menor a comer hamburguesas y jugaron por el parque antes de que cayera la tarde. Peter se llenó de felicidad por todos los bellos momentos junto a sus padres, no siempre se podía tener a Tony y Steve juntos por tanto tiempo, su padre Steve tenía muchas misiones pero eso sí, jamás rompía una promesa cuando Peter pedía su presencia, cuando pasaba tiempo con él era momentos cortos pero maravillosos que terminaban cuando el rubio tenía que volver a la base donde vivía.   
A su corta edad, Peter no entendía el por qué sus padres no vivian juntos como lo hacían los de sus compañeritos, amor jamás le había faltado de eso no tenía quejas, sus padres daban todo por él. Tony y Steve mantenían una relación muy buena, eran buenos padres, se querían eso era evidente por el brillo de sus ojos al mirarse o los suspiros de anhelo que soltaban cuando ambos tenían que volver a sus respectivas casas.

Esa noche, Peter se quedaría en la base junto a Steve como todos los fines de semana así que Tony se ofreció a llevarlos ya que la maleta del menor estaba en su auto y el castaño quería despedirse de su cachorro también.   
Entraron al edificio, Peter era cargado por el rubio ya que había caído dormido en el camino mientras Tony llevaba el bolso, se dirigieron al departamento que tenía el alfa dentro de la base y Tony llevo directo a acostar al menor a la cama de Steve.

—el pediatra dijo que nada de dulces luego de las 5, te dejo sudaderas extra por que últimamente le ha dado por mancharse la ropa con temperas, que no olvide cepillarse los dientes, mi numero ya lo tienes, llámame inmediatamente por si sucede algo y....

—Tony, tranquilo, Peter va a estar bien— le sonrió el rubio aguantando la risita de ver al omega tan preocupado como siempre que dejaba al cachorro, Peter ya había pasado muchos fines de semana en la base pero aun así Tony siempre se empeñaba en dejar todo listo por cualquier emergencia— confía en mi— le aseguro mientras le tomaba la mano

El omega levanto la mirada para posarlos en aquellos ojos azules. El tiempo había pasado y Steve se había encargado día y noche por recuperar la confianza suya. Desde el nacimiento de Peter, el rubio siempre había estado al pendiente de todo lo que el omega y el cachorro necesitaran, fue una fortuna el que T'challa y Natasha lograran anular los dichosos tratados aunque también Tony tuvo mucho que ver.

el rubio y el genio se habían sentado una tarde ya pasada para hablar de todo lo sucedido solo los dos y así poder liberarse del gran peso de los rencores. Todo fue escuchado, todo fue aclarado y todo fue disculpado, la prioridad se dijeron siempre seria Peter. Cuando la charla finalizo hubo un punto en el que Steve fue claro antes de terminar la tarde, le confeso abiertamente a Tony que él siempre lo amaría, sabía que eso podía sonar soberbio luego de todas las cosas malas que ambos se hicieron pero no podía y no quería ocultar sus sentimientos por el genio—te amo y siempre te amare, no solo por haberme dado un hijo, también por ser quien me dio un hogar y por quien me ha devuelto dicho hogar—, ambos se abrazaron y Tony no pude evitar brindar un cálido abrazo al alfa mientras susurro —tiempo Steve— y ese tiempo ya había sucedido.

Tres años ya habían pasado donde ambos aprendieron a llenar sus vidas de felicidad, confianza renovada y camaradería. Lo primero se dijeron, era recuperar la amistad aunque eso no influía mucho en Steve quien siempre dejo en claro que lo amaba y hasta tuvo que soportar momentos incómodos como cuando se aparecían alfas crédulos quienes trataban de intentar algo con Tony ya que este era públicamente soltero. Aún recuerda como dejaba la mayor cantidad de sus feromonas en la casa de Tony cuando iba a verlo con la esperanza de espantar toda visita indeseada de alfas merodeadores, aunque Tony se diera cuenta de esto último solo atinaba a reír para sus adentros sabiendo que tenía al rubio bailando en su mano y Peter reía feliz al sentir los olores de sus padres mezclados.  
Steve había estado presente en la vida de Tony y el bebe desde el día que volvió. No se perdieron nada del nene, los primeros pasos, la primera palabra, las tardes en el parque corriendo tras una pelota, el primer día en el Kínder, todo, absolutamente todo fue presenciado por ambos quienes pese a sus vidas separadas jamás dejaron a su cachorro solo.

—Confío en ti— le respondió el omega con seguridad mirando aquellos ojos azules que brillaban anhelantes y llenos de vida renovada

El agradable silencio se acentuó y ninguno de los dos aparto la vista, un momento tan íntimo y tranquilo los rodeo sintiendo como sus latidos casi se sincronizaban, el espacio empezó a acortarse y ahora sus ojos se posaban en los labios contrarios, la atracción y la tibieza de sus cuerpos empezaba a notarse de lo juntos que empezaban a estar, solo un poco más y ambos volverían a sentir la suavidad de un beso que sabría a gloria.

—Steve, quieres unirte a...—la grata escena fue interrumpida por Clint quien ajeno a los hechos había llegado en el momento menos oportuno causando que tanto el castaño como el rubio se separaran rápidamente—...yo de verdad lo siento no quise— trataba de excusarse al ver su metida de pata además de que Steve quería casi matarlo con la mirada.

—Descuida flechitas, yo ya iba de salida— respondió el genio aclarándose la garganta algo nervioso mientras cogía su saco. Steve solo cerró los ojos resignado por haber perdido esa oportunidad y Clint al notar esto, supo que tenía que hacer algo por su amigo.

—NO!, de hecho Tony, nos gustaría que te quedaras, sabes los chicos están abajo en la sala común y pensábamos picar botanas y brindar por la exitosa misión, ¿Qué dices?, vamos, por los viejos tiempos— casi rogó el arquero— extrañamos tu brillante y petulante presencia, anda— bromeo para amenizar el pedido haciendo sonreír al castaño quien lo pensó un poco pero no le vio nada de malo pasar a saludar a los chicos.

—Bueno no hay nada de malo en la cerveza barata y las papitas de vez en cuando—sonrió dando por aceptada la invitación mientras Steve parecía tener el rostro iluminado y Clint sonreía victorioso.

Los chicos bajaron a la sala y fueron recibidos por los demás con alegría, las bromas y las anécdotas sin sentido llenaban el ambiente al igual que las risas a las que más de uno hizo recordar los momentos de amistad de antaño cuando todo era más fácil y nada había ocurrido, pero esa noche nada nublaría la calidez de las amistades recuperadas, hasta Natasha había recibido en un cálido abrazo al genio con alegría y Thor brindaba a jarra llena el tener nuevamente al grupo completo mientras los demás también festejaban.

Avanzada ya la noche y unas cuantas idas a la habitación de Steve para comprobar que el pequeño siguiera durmiendo tranquilo; todos se encontraron nuevamente sentados alrededor de la mesita de centro platicando más calmados entre risas y burlas, fue así como poco a poco las conversaciones pasaron a cosas más personales y los temas como de citas o parejas fue fluyendo

—quien imaginaria que Bruce tuviera pies izquierdos para el baile— se burló el arquero frente al científico de lentes sonrojado

—creo que hasta Hullk tiene más ritmo que yo— comentaba apenado pero sonriendo el de rulos

—Algo me dice que hasta Steve es mejor en eso— molesto Natasha codeando al rubio

—eso no me lo creo, Rogers es todo menos un bailarín profesional— siguió molestando ahora Tony— aun me duele las pisadas que me dio cuando me saco a bailar una vez—comento recordando con algo de nostalgia camuflada en una sonrisa

—Eso fue cruel, no te pise tanto— trato de defenderse el rubio— creo que ahora puedo hacerlo un poco mejor, Nat y Wanda me han enseñado algo— declaro algo apenado mirando a sus amigas quienes alzaron sus pulgares afirmando los hechos

—eso quisiera verlo— propuso el castaño medio en juego mientras se paraba de su asiento—Thor querido pon algo de música — demando con una sonrisa zorruna estirando la mano hacia el soldado mientras lo invitaba a bailar imaginando que este se intimidaría avergonzado con su típica actitud inocentona por dicha propuesta, pero lo que no espero es que el rubio se erguiría aceptando. Todos en la sala gritaron un "uuuh" por la graciosa escena de un Tony totalmente impresionado al ver su pequeña travesura arruinada.

Steve jalo suavemente la mano del menor para guiarlo al medio de la sala mientras espesaba a sonar convenientemente una tonada romántica y lenta patrocinada por Odinson, los demás miembros empezaban a silbar y reírse ante la graciosa escena

—también he aprendido a perder cierta timidez para ir a por lo que quiero— le había susurrado el rubio al omega contemplando el tenue sonrojo que se formaba en sus mejillas— nunca más perder las oportunidades que me ofrece la vida y jamás volver a esperar demasiado por lo que amo— siguió a la par que apretaba un poco más la cintura del genio quien aún estaba con cara de sorpresa.

Visión se había unido a la pista de baile tomando con tranquilidad a una sonrojada Wanda y hasta Bruce invitaba amigablemente a Natasha mientras Clint fingía tocar un violín y Thor sonreía a lo bobo.

Los minutos pasaron en lentos movimientos donde Tony y Steve habían formado una atmósfera distinta a los demás, donde sus ojos trataban de profesar aquel sentimiento que jamás pudo morir en el tiempo, pasos lentos y cuerpos cercanos que se amoldaban nuevamente a aquella calidez reconocida por ambos.   
Ni siquiera notaron cuando poco a poco los demás empezaron a despedirse para ir a descansar, era casi como un acuerdo entre ellos para poder brindarle a la pareja un poco de intimidad para lo que sea que fuera a suceder esa noche.

El play list tuvo que terminar para que al fin la pareja se diera cuenta que ya hasta se habían quedado solos por todo el tiempo del baile encerrados en su burbuja. Tony sonrió aun algo sonrojado soltándose con suavidad de los brazos cálidos del rubio.

—Creo que es hora de que me valla a casa— comento con un dejo de pena— son casi las 3 y yo...

Los casi susurros del omega fueron frenados cuando Steve en un rápido movimiento había capturado sus labios con los propios haciendo gemir de sorpresa al menor, el cuerpo del genio se soltó del estupor rápidamente correspondiendo al beso mientras enredaba sus brazos en el cuello del alfa, el deseo de probarse entre ambos era algo inevitable, Steve afianzo su agarre en la cintura del millonario profundizando más el beso.

La falta de aire fue lo único capaz de hacer que ambos detuvieran el apasionado momento pero aun así los agarres de sus cuerpos se mantuvieron. Tony comprendió los hechos acentuando más el cálido sonrojo en sus facciones y posando ahora sus brazos sobre el pecho del rubio quien lo miraba expectante a cualquier movimiento.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiremos esquivando lo que sentimos?— pregunto tratando de sonar tranquilo buscando los ojos del genio en una tierna mirada—he pasado contando cada minuto de todos estos años solo con la esperanza de volver a tenerte y créeme que si tú me dijeras que siga esperando lo haría sin pensar, pero aun así eso no quita el que sea una agonía el no poder tenerte cuando se y siento que tú también me amas. Tony te amo, a ti y a nuestro hijo, los amo y créeme que no habría nada en el mundo que no pudiera hacer por ustedes.

Los ojos del genio lo observaron con profundidad examinando cada gesto en el rostro del alfa, era cierto, era verdad que ambos aún se amaban, los miedos de la desconfianza luego de, se habían disipado con cada día en el que el rubio se esforzó por demostrar su total arrepentimiento. Steve había sido tan paciente por aceptar todas sus condiciones que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando ambos habían empezado a confiar nuevamente en el otro sin medida, el rubio era un gran padre, un gran amigo, una gran persona y un gran amor.

—si aún no te sientes listo para poder perdonarme yo, yo lo entenderé—susurro casi con dolor besando las manos del genio sintiendo el mutismo contrario— aun cuando sienta morir, yo lo entenderé— reafirmo tratando en vano de sonar tranquilo— lo que hice no...

Los labios del mayor se detuvieron con el suave toque de la yema de los dedos del omega quien ahora lo miraba con una cálida sonrisa

—eso ya déjalo atrás— dijo con seguridad del Omega mientras dirigía ahora su mano a la mejilla del rubio— siempre hubo algo que quise decirte Steve, ambos nos equivocamos antes, ambos nos lastimamos, pero también Ambos hemos utilizado todo este tiempo para recuperar cosas que creíamos perdidas, vivir una vida condenada al rencor aun cuando ambos nos hemos esforzado en ser mejores personas todo este tiempo, sería una completa bobería. Esto se trata de nuestra vida, de nuestra felicidad y ya no quiero seguir retrasando esto sólo por un miedo absurdo, ni siquiera tienes que prometerme nada porque se y soy consciente de que has pasado tres años de tu vida demostrando realmente tus verdaderas intenciones para con Peter y conmigo, para con tu familia mi felpudo.

—Tony...— casi balbuceaba el rubio conteniendo las lágrimas por todas las palabras del Omega— mi Tony— apretó en un cálido abrazo el menudo cuerpo quién correspondió también el acto— dios, gracias, gracias— agradecía mientras dejaba castos besos en la frente del castaño. Aquella felicidad que estaba viviendo al ser aceptado nuevamente era increíble.

Las lágrimas de felicidad eran derramadas y acompañadas con risas de alegría, las caricias y las miradas anhelantes eran pruebas repetidas de que esto era real, de que esto sería para siempre y de que esto nunca nada más se volvería a arruinar.

Si la vida te brindaba una oportunidad más para ser feliz, ¿porque negarse?

Aquella madrugada, alfa y Omega abrieron sus corazones para permitir el volverse amar sin medida, para vivir por fin aquello que siempre anhelaron y para mirar hacia un futuro lleno de gratas posibilidades.

Cuando aquel nuevo día empezó, un pequeño cachorro de hermosos ojitos castaños despertó en medio de sus dos padres, despertó sonriendo al tener por fin a sus dos padres juntos, se carcajeo sin medida cuando su papi Steve lo levantó a punta de cosquillas en su pancita y su papi Tony lo coronó con cientos de besitos en todo su rostro.


End file.
